White in violet
by marcalines bass guitar
Summary: bakuras all alone, his arm always bandaged and he's content to be that way but will marik change him
1. Chapter 1 maiks first day

I picked up a magazine that my sister had laid on the table. It had some big shot celebrity on the cover, posing in a ridiculous way which made her appear stories occupied the cover like "Katie Prices' afair with alex" or "Olly Murs' fling with katy Perry" and a load more tabloid stories. I flicked through the magazine and saw a fashion guide telling teenage girls "how to do your foundation so you resemble a tangerine." Mostly I wondered why people bother reading this garbage, it isnt worth the paper it's printed on. I wish people would leave the goddamn celebrities alone to get one with their rich, fancy lives they are 'forced' to live.

"Marik! Your breakfast is ready!" Called my sister Ishizu. I love my sister, she's tall and slender with long straight black hair that she never ties up, just left to flow down her back and she always wears gold. However, as beautiful as she is she can be a right pain, always being vain fussing over her appearence,  
things like "which blouse matches this skirt?" and is "my eye liner even."

"Hurry up and come eat your cereal Marik, you're going to be late!" Ishizu yelled I placed the magazine back on the table and went into the kitchen. "Come on Marik it's alomst time to leave" Ishizu nagged as she picked her car keys up and exited.  
I hastily shoveled my cereal down my throat then tugged my gola bag over my head, ran outside and jumped into the car. "Ready Marik ?" Ishizu asked while adjusting her seatbelt. I looked at my older sister with a smile and said "yeah." "just don't skrew it up this time, lazy sod" She joked. She put the key into the slot and turned it, the engine roared angrily. She reversed out of the drive then hurried down the street.

What Ishizu ment by "messing up" was that I had a tendency to getting into arguements which usually escalated into huge fights every time. I'd always win but after every fight came conciqunces.  
I was forced to move schools several times. Today is my first day at a new school.  
The car haulted next to the schools gates. "remember what i told you Marik?" Ishizu asked.  
"yeah yeah, if somebody tries to pick a fight just walk away and ignore them" I answered sternly. "and if they keep coming after you?" "huh, call you and don't fight back" I sighed. "Okay lover boy have a good day" she shouted from the window. Whenever she called me that I always seemed to blush and as there were people about i blushed even more, turning completly bright red.

I entered the school enthusiastically and looked around. It has 4 floors with state of the art facilities,  
several canteens serving a wonderful selection of different foodstuffs, the smells mixing in the air, heavenly. It has a large stage located in the auditorium, which was set up like a cinema with rows of padded chairs.  
One of the best things about the school was it was opposite a row of many different shops selling the food schools arent allowed to sell, this school is like a dream. Two boys walked past me, laughing together. Both appeared to be completly identical but they acted so differently. One appeared to be kind and gentle, whereas the other I felt pain and suffering from every angle. Having twins as friends would be great and get me more friends probably. I walked towards the chatting twins and tapped the kind ones shoulder. he then turned to face me then smiled. "Excuse me for bothering you, but its my first day here and i'm lost, could you help me please?"

"Of course i'll help" the boy said still smiling, "what number of the room you're supposed to be in?"

"Room 134, I've no idea where to start looking, i'm surprised there is even 134 rooms."

"Oh, the first number indicates the floor and the second indicates the room, And by coincidence you're in the same class as us so we'll take you there if you like?"

"Who's we?" the second twin intterupted.

"Oh quiet you, you needed help you're first day too."

The second boy just pouted and crossed his arms.

Yes, i've made a friend and i've been here five minutes. God todays gonna be fantastic!

"By the way i'm Ryou and this is Bakura"

I went to shake Bakuras hand but he kept his arms crossed, he's being so bloody ignorant to me, what's his prob... keep calm Marik, keep calm.

"What's your name ?" Ryou asked.

"I'm Marik Ishtar" I replied happilly.

The whole way to class Ryou was talking to me about all sorts of stuff, but Bakura was completely silent.

"Here we are, room 134" Ryou said while going to open the door.  
"our tutor is Mr Hill, you'll get to like him soon enough."  
I entered and saw a short man with glasses sat at the desk, he has dark brown hair that was starting to receed at the front and wore a plain grey sweater over a blue shirt. He looked up from his computer then called me over to him "You're the new guy, aren't you?" his voice was surprisingly high-pitched.  
"yeah" I replied,"where do you want me to sit?"  
"There" he pointed to the empty seat next to Bakura, "and for today you'll be following his timetable too."  
Great, I have to put up with his attitude, maybe today wont be so great after all.

The bell rang loudly and everyone got up and left. I grabbed my bag an proceeded to follow Bakura out of the room and to our first lesson. Me and Bakura didn't say a word to each other the whole day and when it came to an end I was glad that I could get away from that jerk, but I was dissapointed I had to leave. Oh well, I guess I have tomorrow and every single day after that to go there, I might even meet that special someone in the end. as i reached the school gates Ishizu called my name from the car and I got in.  
"have you had a nice day?" she asked in her usually happy tone.  
"yeah, what a day."

Edit by Robert 3


	2. Chapter 2 meet mr sharpie

**Heey peeps hope you enjoyed the last chapter but iv'e had some complaints on certain things. For a start I can not spell what so ever and the spell checker is shit so dont moan at me if the spelling is wrong. second hope you liked the last chapter, to be fair its not as good as this one but thats just my opinion and third of all remember to review.**

**So just to recap last time it was mariks first day at school and he got in a ton a lot of fights. He met Ryou and Bakura. he had to follow Bakura's time-table. so pretty much it was marik talking about school. I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH.**

chapter 2 - meet Mr Sharpie

bakura pov

Huh ryou. Nothing good about the twat. at school he's all 'im Ryou and im amazing' then at home he's the spawn of satan. It's like he's only there to make others perfect and me a mess. If it was up to me he'd be tyed to a tree, bleeding to death by now HaHaHa go dye r..

"dont you think Bakura?"

"oh yeah yeah" I replied. I didn't ever listen to him I

just put my headphones in and hoped for the best. Today me and Ryou we're walking home with yugi and yami. Yami is ok I guess never talk to him but Yugi on the other hand is so fucking annoying stalking

yami. eating the same, even getting his hair cut the same. What a fucking fan boy.

"okay bye Yugi, bye Yami, have a good ni..."

He didn't finish his sentece because i'd pushed past the twat already.

"oi Bakura, do that again and I swear to god i'll fucking kill you" Ryou threatened.

He didnt scare me though gosh if he did kill me he'd be in a lot of shit wouldn't he.

"ahh my best friend, mr sharpie,i've missed you" i sighed. mr sharpie was the knife i kept for each night before my dad came home. he had helped me since i was 12 when i'd started cutting myself. im 17 now and im still doing it. I put the knife to my wrist and pressed it into my skin. I saw blood, it was a good sign, I did it more till the cuts where practicly part of me. i felt... good.

then a large slam came from the hall and I heard Ryou sprinting un-humanly up the stairs. Dad was home.

"where the fuck are you" he spluttered.

He was after me again and he's drunk which dosen't make a change. my door slamed open, here he was all fired up as usual.

"give me my fucking money baku"

"what money"

"don't lie to me I gave you 100 yesterday"

"no you didn't"

"yes I fucking did you lying twat"

With that he began punching me and kicking me till i was bloody on the floor. A normal night in my house.

when he left I grabbed my spare bandages and tape and sorted my arm out. Then i stuffed some clothes in my bag and lept out my window. I did this most the time so I didn't hurt myself. with my remaing money I got on the bus. I sat next to a man who was bald with tattoos on his head.

"hello are you ok?" he asked

"yes, im fine" i replied.

"your arms bleeding he said" he said

shit! i cut too deep again. shit, shit,shit.

"come with me my sister a doctor she can help you" he asked

" sorry i dont do hospitals" i replied

"no it's not a hospital, it's at my house she only does private sessions" he said

well if it got any worse i'd die so i dont have a choice do I.

"fine."i replied

we got off at his stop and he lead my to the sugery. he better not be a peado.

**there we go folks another instalment of white in violet.**

**next time: who is he, why is he here and what will happen between him and ryou.#**

**thx for reading guys and have a good day/night depending on where you are.**


	3. Chapter 3 the pain seeps through it

**Heeey yall, for a start I'm in a good creative mood today so you get an extra chapter wooooooo and also thanks for reading, it means a lot to me and no complaints , yey.**

**so far marik had his first day at school, Bakura slit his wrists then got beaten up by his dad. he then got on a bus with a guy who's sister owns a clinic nearby what happens next woow**

**reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!**

chapter 3 - the pain seeps through it

Bakuras POV

"here we are the clinic, also my house. I'll go get Ishizu for you, come and sit down. By the way the names odion, whats yours?" he asked

"oh bakura"I replied. That name reminded me of somebody but now I had no time to puzzle over it i had to get my arm sorted out.

"Hello, my names Ishizu. I've come to look at your arm if you dont mind then i'll drive you home" she said

"I'll pass on the last part" I replied. If I was to go anywhere I wouldn't go home. Ishizu stared at me then realized how I got my Injuries.

"you can stay here, what school do you go to?" she asked.

"domino high" I replied. She looks shocked by what I just said then she ran upstairs to get something.

"This is my brother Marik, you'll be sharing a room with him tonight." she said. Marik just stood with his jaw near his knees. Shit my arm! Fuck! it shouldn't be this painful god what did I do. Ishizu took my arm and took of the leeking bandage to see the marks i'd left. Shit they where deep, god I need to go bloody careful next time.

"Ryou, is that you?" asked Marik.

"No it's Bakura, my idiot brother is at home being a dick as usual" I replied

" Don't talk about him that way" marik shouted

" why do you think I have these, if it wasn't for Ryou i wouldn't be bleeding" I said weekly. I felt like I was about to pass out, god how much blood have I lost.

"Shit, Odion get a towel or somthing he's loosing to much blood" she paniked.

"Bakura did you do this?" marik asked.

" yep, ehh" I replied. The pains getting worse damn I fucking hate Ryou. Marik sat next to me and gasped as he saw the bruises on my other arm.

"I didn't do those one, he did" I said sternly "fuck"

I turned round to see a needle sticking in my arm.

"Bakura, don't die" Marik whispered. Why on earth would he care about me. No I shouldn't have come.

I-I-I... After that I blacked out but the last thing I remember seeing was Mariks tearful eyes and how desprate he looked. I woke with Marik in the kitchen eatting and Ishizu walking downstairs.

"god where am I?" I asked marik ran towards me.

"Bakura your alive!" he gripped me tightly and felt dropplets of water run down my back.

"don't do that again, I almost lost you." Marik said tearfully.

"shit, never realized it would hurt this much. Let go please I need to change for school" i asked

"okay go upstairs and the first room on your left is where you can get changed" he replied.

he's... the only one...who's ever cried for me...

i walked upstairs and took my shirt off. Damn my fucking arm, stop hurting, I hate you.

"Bakura, your back" Marik walked in

"yeh what about it" i replied

"what did you do to it" he asked. his eyes began to well up again. shit. my dad

"my...dad...did it." i replied

"what , no i need to tell ishizu"

"no Marik please dont"

"Why"

"he'll come for me,so will Ryou"

"okay"

he walked downstairs as I put the rest of my clothes on and put on my bag.

"Bakura i need to talk to you" said Ishizu

"okay"

"Marik told me about your back, can I see it"

"fine, i told him not to tell you" I undid my balzer and lifted up my blouse.

"god, and your dad did this"

"yeah he did"

" stay here tonight and come by anytime bakura, your welcome here"

"thank you" i smiled, thats a first. me and marik got in the car with ishizu then drove off. Skrew Ryou he's a dick.

**well thats it guys hope you enjoyed it i worked 2 hours so you better do. lol review please, there's free tacos with a side helping of tom felton.**

**next time: Bakura gets beaten up... again**

**marik has feelings and gymn class yayyyyyy**

**bye bye folks for another time**


	4. Chapter 4 want one

**Heyy duddles and duddlettes, me again,M.B.G with another chapter for yooooooou. last chapter Bakura found out Odion is Mariks brother, almost bleed to death and got invited to stay the night at his house. lets find out what happens in this chapter.**

chapter 4 - want one ?

Mariks POV

Bakura almost died. God I mean he cut into his own arm, collapsed and then woke up in the morning as if nothing happened. How can he live like that? I know i wouldn't but I guess he'll never change.

"so, does it still hurt Bakura?"asked my sister.

" a little, i'll get over it eventually, i didn't even know I cut that deep" he replied. he seems happier then yesterday but then again he almost bled to death so he must be happy to be alive.

"here you are guys, have a good day, no knives bakura"said Ishizu

"naaw i like stabbing people" pouted Bakura Ishizu giggled. "ok guys have a good day" at thatshe'd driven off down the street. me and Bakura walked down the the green and red path to meet joey and the gang. Bakura kept his distence so I joined him.

"last night...did you mean it...that you cared" he asked. "well yeah"i replied. "couldn't have you dying on me could I" "thanks" he replied

I blushed. since when did i blush, me. after first lesson which was gymn. Bakura had to get changedin the shower because of his back. how did the basterd put up with that. we had a break then second which was maths. me and bakura where in that lesson and I got put next to him because he was the only guy who wasnt a total dickwad. it made no sence but then again in freeking terrable at maths. 'kura had to keep on helping me with the questions because it was total giberish in my eyes. then lunch.

"marik, come with me"whispered Bakura. Before I could answer he'd dragged me to the forth floor. there wa a balconny with a piece of metal ovet the front so nobody would jump off and die.I turned round to bakura who had a cigarette in his had. he'd pulled a yellow lighter from his pocket and lit the sig. he began puffing it, toxic smoke filled the closed of balcony, it felt good for some reason but I knew it was bad for me

"want a bit"asked bakura

"y-yeah sure why not" I took the cigarette in my had and stared at it, this could end my life one day.

"look if you don't want it i'll take it back"he shouted. Before he could snach it i put it in my mouth and breathed in. I coughed a little at firt but after it felt great like all my worries where gone.

"here, god you look deprate." said bakura. he lit another with his lighter and gave me the reains from the other. after we'd finished Bakura pulled a lynx aerosol can from his bag and squited us both with it.

"why"i asked

"if teacher smell smoke we'll get kicked out " replied bakura.

we headed to or final class on floor 3 which was geography. me bakura,yami and tea sat on the same table. we talked about games, eathquakes and murder pretty much all lesson. Bakura and yami got into an argumant about how knives were a bad thing.

At the end me and 'kura met ishizu and drove home. my first time smaking and with a kid i wouldn't think twice about talking to. why?

**well thats all for now guys but don't forget to review.**

**next time ryou comes to mariks and beats up kura oh nooooo.**

**thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5 skrew that

**hey hey hey, its me again. I know ive done like 5 chapters in 4 days like with the whole bodies thing in sleepy hollow but any way chapter 5 yeeeey. this is the most chapters i've ever done. isn't very impressive but i don't care yeey. enjoy and review. fre money for anyone thats does.**

chapter 5 - skrew that!

bakuras pov

this is the second night at mariks house and it's actually better then my house. I mean i live in a mansion and he lives in an ordinary house. must be the lack of abuse and twatty twin brother that backstab you.

"bakura,marik, time for dinner" shouted ishizu from the kitchen. Dinner wasn't to bad, noodles and soup. then me and marik played halo reach on his xbox.

"freeking noob betraid me! fucking idiot get a fucking life" screamed marik. I couldn't help but laugh at him. he was screaming at the top of his voice, going bright red in the process.

"what" he asked me "your face hahaha" i replied. he'd picked up a mirror to see his red face. "oh god was I that pissed off" he giggled. a knock came from the door.

"bakura, ryou's here" sighed ishizu my eyes widened

"w-w-what! what the hell is he doing here?" i asked

"he wants you to go home" ishizu replied. I ran downstairs to see my smirking brother at the door.

the door closed behind us as we walked in silence.

"you thought you could escape that easily, god you fucking idiot,I cant wait to see you head get kicked in" he laughed.

"what is your problem seriously"

"don't speek to me like that"

"just did"

his smirk disappeared and replaced with a look that i despised. "keep walkin brother" said ryou

when we got home my dad was drunk as usual.

"you idiot you think you can get away from me, i'm your fucking dad and you will do as I say" he screamed.

At that point he'd pushed me against a wall and began kicking me in the stomach. id slipped to the ground leacing a trail of blood where my head had hit the wall.

"fuck off to your bedroom, now" at that point he'd walked away leaving my laughing brother. I pulled myself up and walked upstairs to my room, put a load of clothes in my bag,(all black), and jumped back out the window. i used my bus pass which i stole from joey this morning and jmped back on to fid odion in his normal place.

"hey bakura,you ok" he asked

"im fine" i sighed

"mariks been worried sick since you left, you can come to mine again if you like " he asked

"sure i might as well thanks" i replied

we got off at his stop and walked into his house. marik ran downstair and rapped his arms round my back

"marik, your hurting me" i said

"sorry, i didnt know where you where what happened to you"

" my dad happened" i repled

ishizu wrapped me up in bandages and told me to go to bed.

**sorry for the shitty ending everyone but i couldnt think of anything else**

**next chapter: bakura has isues and marik tries to help him**

**thanks for reading and review please peeps.**


	6. Chapter 6 little emo

hey guys sorry i didn't update yesterday. i had extreme writters block but after reading a few fics which i will **recommend in a second i've had a couple of ideas for things to happen.**

**firstly though, recommendations**

**a vampire story by annzy bananzy**** is quite good. annoys me how marik still won't get with bakura but then again im up to chapter 28 so i dont know what's going to happen yet.**

**roommate by daniloveswriting**** is amazing too. i was amazed by how she'd written it.**

**finnally bloody-brillient by mel-girl ****was the most amazing fic ever. i nearly cried when marik nearly died gosh.**

**thanks for reading and don't forget to review yeeeeey**

**...**

mariks pov

He came home with blood on his hands and his head. he entered my house with that look of dispear that a normal kid shouldn't have. he looked like he'd just sen someone die. I wrapped my arms around him.

"he laughed, he just stood and laughed" bakura muttered.

"who did ?" ishizu asked

"ishizu we need to leave him" i insisted.

After a while bakura was sound asleep on my bed. i had a pull out bed i could sleep on anyway so I guess I could live with it.

"Marik, does Bakura have a therapist ?" asked ishizu.

"yeah, he never talks to her because she says she's obnoxious and she says shes been through all the same stuff as him" i replied.

"look, i'm going to get him a real therapist and you need to go with him to get him sorted and back on track with his life, he can't stay here forever you know" said ishizu

"why? where all the help he needs and it's your fault he just got beaten up, you shouldn't of let him leave for gods sake, i really FUCKING hate you sometimes ishizu. you mess up peoples lives and youve fucked up mine enough" I screamed. I couldn't stand it but I knew she was right. I didn't want to part with him. I didn't want him hurt anymore. I walked upstairs to see the sleeping snowball wrapped in my bed sheets. tomorrow was a non-school uniform day for charity. to where what ever you wanted it cost a pound. you still had to do lessons but you got to wear what ever you liked. even pyjamas. I was planning on wearing my leather pants with my purple shirt. I had an epic midwiff which I'd been working on for the past year. It looked sexy. I looked back over at bakura sleeping like a log. he looked ... cute. wait _what the fucking hell did i just think_.

It wa the next sat. I was changed and eatting my food as usual and I was just waiting on Bakura. I was thinking about what I thought las night. Bakura cute. god he was like my brother so thinking that would have made things aqward btween us and thats the first thing I need when my best friend has had the shit kicked out of him last night.

I turned around to see bakura. He was wearing his black skinny jeans with his slipknot shirt. it had cuts down the side and the arms had been trimmed as well he looked hot. Marik stop thinking stuff like that.

we got in the car with ishizu. 'Kura was still wearing his bandages from a few days ago. I'm worried.

we had registration which Bakura refused to go to because ryou was there. Then first lesson we had together with dr fox. she was a beautiful lady with small red hair in a neat bob. she was canadian.

"right kids I am not in the mood to teach you so do whatever you want" she called

Me and bakura went on youtube and was watching stupid kids doing the scary maze game. it was hilarious. then it was french. we sat next to kisara who was a female version of bakura but with the kindness of ryou. she looked like then too with the whole fluffy white hair thing. there good with the whole languge thing but it wa off putting when joey and tristen shouting emo to bakura. thats when he snapped. nut not like I expected. He just stood up and walked away. I chased after him of coure because he's my best friend and I felt like I needed to protect him.

don't do anything stupid kura

...

**thats it for this chapter guys and more next chapter guys.**

**free cheesecake for anyone who reviews. I might do mt own reply thingy if anyone reviews this Thanks guys =)**


	7. Chapter 7 come with me

**Heeeey guys I'm back again with chapter 7 and to be honest i'm quite pleased with it. This chapter is charecter development for kura yeeeeeeeey. It's not true in the plot so if you haven't seen the original series then this won't effect anything.**

**...**

chapter 7 - follow me !

Bakuras pov

I really had to get out of that classroom there and then. I fucking need a sig as well. I turn to see marik there. "Bakura, I need to talk to you." he said. He looked really worried but there was no time because the teachers where everywhere. "come with me" I said " let's get out of"

"oy, get back to class now" shouted mrs clark

"fuck that bitch" I replied. Before I knew what was going to happen next i'd grabbed mariks hand and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. Teachers where trying to grab us as we ran but they couldn''t because of how fast we where going. a teacher almost grabbed Mariks waist but I pulled him. We ran down 4 flights of stairs dodging teachers. The hole time Marik and I where laughing. Now all we had to do was reach one of the doors.W did succesfully and pulled threw it just as it was about to close. we where in none school uniform so we could get away with being out during in school hours.

we arrived at a park. We where out of breath from the running and the laughing. "god that was so much fun" Marik said breathlessly "yeah it was wasn't it" I replied. then he stopped and stared at me. "why does your dad hit you" asked Marik. Damn why did he have to ask about him. I hate him. "he hits me because my mother loved me more then him" I replied

flashback

"Baku hurry up or i'll be late for my appointment" called my mother. She was so beautiful. Her hair was the same as mine and she had the kindness that ryou faked. Her name was kisara and I loved her more then anyone or anything. I ran to her and jumped into her arms. Ryou hated her because i loved her and he stuck to dad. then one night me and kisara had walked in from shopping and dad stood with a knife in his hands.

"kisara you stupid bitch how dare you come in this late" He screamed

"darling it's two in the afternoon" she replied. she was shaking with fear. "well two is too fucking late ki" he shouted. with that he plunged the knife into kisara. He did it again and again and again. I stood and watched in terror as he did that. "it's your fault you dirty sod that she's like that kura and i hate you. I always have and always will." screamed dad. He dropped the knife and walked to go and talk to Ryou. I ran to my mothers side. she was so week after the attack. "kura baby take this and tresure it always. It's my watch. My mother gave it to me as she was dying and now its your turn to take it." at that she closed her eyes and her head bashed to the police burst in and tried to tear me from her side but I fort them. I didn't want to leave her ever.

end flashback

Marik stared at me with shock on his face. I didn't know what to do. I felt like killing myself there and then. Marik ran to me and wrapped his hands around my body. "im sorry I didn't mean for you to be that shocked" he mumbled I looked at my hands and all that I could picture was the blood from that day. Damn that bastered. He was put into priso but got out a year later for good behaviour and addopted him and me again. From that day iv'e dispised him entirely. how dare he take her life.I felt a sharp pain through my body and felt week. My knees gave way and I began to fall but Marik caught me in his arms. A lady ran over seeing what had just happened and looked at me. "are you ok?" she asked. "yeah i just felt a little week" i replied.

"come on kura get up lets go home" Marik said. He pulled my hands up and put my arm on his shoulder.

"Ishizu said she was going to get you a therapist and she wants me to come with you to the meetings" he said.

"really, it's nice really" i replied

we walked home and I slumped on the sofa. I eventually fell asleep there when marik put twilight on. I could remember falling on his never going back to that bastered

...

**well guys thats it for one chapter but don't forget to review. I felt like crying writing this chapter. kisara noooooo D: ahhhhh. well have a good one guys and remember vampires dont sparkle they burn.**


	8. Chapter 8 nightmares

**Hey hey hey guys. Sorry I didn't upload yesterday my Dad was on poker and he didn't finish till two in the morning. Got another review by Ulquiorra12345 so i'll do a things at the end for that stuff and also a big thanks to Roseofnoonvale who has also reviewed. I really look forward to reading your reviews.**

Recommendation time : XD

newlydeads by Fiver:

**It's really good. More on the deathshipping side but is friggin' awsome. It's about how ryou got ran over by a car and died. He came back to life and Bakuras all depressed over it. Marik and Malik come and get Ryou and Bakura to go to some big place where zombies live to sort it out.**

**Stress by Spyncr:**

**It's a one-shot but it's proberbly the best one shot i've ever read. It's about when Ryou dumps 'kura for y-marik, (yami marik - melvin), and he tries to kill himself. Marik and Atem try to help him. Its ****M**** rated for sexual preferences but it's not to bad.**

**Bloodlines: the extended edition by Random Inspired:**

**It's about Marik when he says that him and Bakura are evil but 'Kura thought he was admitting he loved him. He goes out to kill people and when he gets home he starts making out with Marik. Then Ryou walks in. I've read all the chapters so far and I'm hoping theres more.**

**well thats it from me till the end so I leave you with ronnie**

**(he wants to kiss the lips - the ones between your hips. heeeeeeeeeeee. good girls like bad guys - falling in reverse)**

**P.S i looooooooooooooooooooooove twilight eeeeeeeeep new one comes out in november lol.**

**?**

chapter 8 - nightmares

bakuras pov

I'd just fallen asleep as marik had gotten up to the bit where Bella and Edward where in the woods being spider monkeys. It's a pretty crude film, since when did vampires sparkle.

bakuras dream

_I'm home with Ryou and the royal dick-head himself. The living room is dark and theres screaming coming from behind it. I walk to the door and slowly open it to find marik being hung, drawn and quartered._

_" nooooooooooooooo, get your filthy hands off of him" I screamed. The knife plundged into his stomach. Pictures of my mother flooded my head. Her body bleeding all over the tile. Stop stop stop stop. STOOOOOOOOOP!_

_end of dream_

"kura wake up" shouted marik. "what happened?" I couldn't move. He just died. I wrapped my hands around the Egyptian and gripped as hard as I could.

"Marik, don't die. I wouldn't be able to bare it." I mumbled.

He just stared at me as if I was some crazy person. His skin is so soft, like cream. I didn't want to move but Ishizu walked in. We sat up and carried on watching the dreaded vampire film.

"Hey guys, trouble?" asked Ishizu. "yeah, we left the classroom because we ... er... got board and the teachers caught us so we ran and managed to escape" said Marik. Then I remembered what he had told me a while ago.

"you want me to have a therapis Ishizu ?" I asked. She froze just as she had put the groceries on the counter top.

"I just think it would be best for you" she replied. I hated the bloody therapist all 'be happy' and shit. Then again she has been very kind to me and I appriciate the hospitality she has given me so the least I can do is go to the *gulp* therapist. " ok I'll go if Marik comes with me" I said. She turned aroud to face me and smiled. "thank you Bakura I want you to be happy thats all" she said "i'll book you and Marik an appointment for tomorrow.

the next day ...

I was stood outside the office of death. The therapist. The reason I despised them was they just rambled on about how if I just put efort in with my family ten it will get better but the chances of that happening is 1 in a million.

"Bakura and Marik" shouted the nurse.

great hows this going to turn out.

?

**well thats all for today and now it would be reply time but I only have thre reviews so theres not really much point but i'll try. et hem**

**ulquiorra12345: meow**

**roseofnoonvale: thanks for the advice and good comments I really apriciate it. eep.**

**well thats all everybody and I'll show you a sweet dream next night.**

**marcalines bass guitar.**


	9. Chapter 9 Marik and Bakuras day out

**Hey guys. It's me again with chapter 9. I have a grand total of 6 reviews which in actually quite pleased of so keep it coming people. Last nights chapter was put on about 10 last night so thats why I hav'nt done that meny words as I did in chapter 7 but I'll try to include more into it.**

**Recommendation time :3**

**The accident by BakuraMarikXX:**

**It's very good at the minute and I can't wait to see what Bakura and Marik get up to. It's about Bakura and Marik. They're about to go ona date when there car crashes and Bakura goes into a coma.**

**Friends or more then friends by kaycie Ashina:**

**Very good don't know about the vampires though. It's about Bakura and Marik live together and how Bakura kisses him under a tree and then there boss turns into a vampire. I don't know you'll need to read it.**

**The towel by DaniLovesWriting:**

**It's about Bakura getting out of the shower and trying to get Marik to admit he's gay. It's based around the abridged charecters so it's quite funny. love what happens at the end.**

**So thats all from me till the end and now i'll leave you with Amy lee who's being taken over. Hopefully not by aliens.**

**?**

chapter 9 - Marik and Bakuras day out

Mariks pov

When they callee our names out to enter the office I tensed up. I've never been to therapy before so I don't know what it's like but bakura hasn't pulled an expression at all. Then I got a text message from 'Kura himself

_hey Marik dont answer any of the questions that she gives you. It'll make thing worse then they already re. Don't worry put your headphones in and I'll text you what I think_

_kura :3_

great now I'll just have to sit there and see what happens next. The therapist was ginger and had a thick burmigham accent which made her sound like a carer or a hairdresser on a soap oprea

( the spelling isn't wrong i'm making it sound like an accent.)

" 'iya, my names dorathy and i'm twen'y one. now I 'ear that you two are sad so I 'aft to talk to ye and make ye happy." she said

_oh god not her_

"riyt 'oos first"

me and Bakur sat and didn't saya word. she yabbered on for an hour about how expressing your feelings is a good thing and how with help it would make it all better. After the meeting with the therapist me and Bakura headed towards a small cafe named millies cookies and had lunch.

"Bakura have you been to a therapist's before." I asked "yes I have, they suck ass so I plug my headphones in and don't answer any of there questions" he replied

"so how meny times have you been to there?" I asked. "thousends of times cause school sends me there about three times aweek but I pretty much do the same every time I walk in the room so they can't do anyhtin. I made one walk off in a huff because I wouldn't talk to her. It was hilerious because therapist are not aloud to do that the need to keep smiles on there faces all the time not to 'make anyone sad' stupi idiots. bearly anyone even goes to there meetings" he replied. I just loved the sound of his voice and the way his hair swayed because of the draft from the open window.

We had about 30 pounds so me and Bakura decided to go and by some stuff. first off we went to HMV to buy a movie. we spent a while in there but we finallt decided to buy the first and second bleach movie. Then we bought a loa of sweets for a sleepover. we bought popcorn, cola, haribos, crisps, a microwaveable pizza and at least seven plastic bags of sweets. After thet we had about 20 pounds left so we decided to go tho laser quest and play a few round of laser quest. over all I won and Bakura came seventh because everybody else was adults.

Eventually we headed home. I opned the door to find my cousins rebecca and mana had come over

"we're havin a sleepover do you want to join in" I asked them

"sure this is going to be awsome right teddy" the teddy responded with "you will all burn in hell."

I looked at Bakura who just nodded and walked away. God what had I gotten us into ?

!

**well thats all for today from kura and marik but now iths responding time yeeeeey.**

**wolfairier: I'll try my best to keep working on it and to make it better in everyway I can**

**Ulquiorra12345: glad you liked the vampire knight bit at the end. It was kind of las minute actually but I thought it was good**

**Rosefonoonvale: I'm glad you like it and hope you liked this chapter too.**

**well thats it guys for one chapter**

**capa chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**


	10. Chapter 10 i'll never forgive you

**Hey guys I'm still on 6 reviews which i've already replied to so sorry i'm not going to be able to reply :( but on the plus side where finally in the double didgets now so yeeeeeey.**

**Recommendation time:**

**Here with youere without you by Seiera- g:**

**It was so sad when ryou killed himself I almost cried and it takes a lot to make me cry. So as you can tell it's about Ryou killing himself and him going to the funaral. It's amazing and she should write more chapters so i'll message her to move her ass.**

**the confession by kay auss:**

**It's quite good but he proberbly could of managed that ina one shot. It's marik saying he loves Bakura and Bakura actually thinking he means it when he doesn't.**

**Pink gin by of mice and rabbits:**

**This ones quite good but she needs to write more chapters too. It's about Bakura getting his own pub and hiring marik and robbing a shop. It's good but do more chapters pleeeeeese.**

**Well thats all from me guys bu know I leave you with Big gay al...Well fan-tucking fastic he's gone huh sorry guys now where stuck with a *gulp* brony.**

chapter 10 - i'll never forgive you

Bakuras pov

"yeeey I love sleepover even if you and your boyfriend are hosting it" Exclaimed becky

"we don't go out becky,anyway he's living with usfor some reasons that I can't mention" said marik.

"oh Its _you_. Ryous dicky bother who beat him up all the time and your mother was killed but i'd say the bitch deserved it I mean she beats up poor Ryou and leaves him beaten half to death" Mana shouted.

I had shadows creeping round my head after she said that. How dare she say stuff like that about my mother. Before I knew I had punched her in the face in anger. She fell to the ground as her nose started bleeding profusly. then I ran up the stairs. I had to get way from her. Marik chased after me screaming my name. I slamed the door and sat in the corner hugging my knees. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't because that would make me a week person. Then marik walked in to find me in the corner. He began to walk foward. He sat beside me and pulled me into his chest. I snuggled into him. He was so warm and comforting. I felt safe in his grasp so I pulled my arms around him and carried on digging my head into his chest. He lifted my head up and I saw thoughs beautiful violet eyed that made my heart race. Then I realized that I had feelings for him. I slowly sat up from the hug and pulled marik into my chest. he didn't move for a while.

"marik ,your not dead are you?" I asked. He moved hs arms and our faces touched. "no I was just enjoying how warm you are. My cheeks flushed red as his face grew close. he sat up and I lied on his lap.

"Marik I want to stay like this forever." i said. what am I thinking he doesn't love me. Before I could move marik pulled me close to him and smashed our lips together. Wow he's a good kisser. His lips are softer then a marshmallow. Was this really happening to me. Marik opened his eyes.

"thank god you didn't pull away I thought you didn't like me for a while." he said "really I thought the same thing" I laughed. He pulled me into another kiss which was more pssionate then the last. we walked downstairs to meet Mana, Becky and Ishizu in the living-room.

" Becky apologize to Bakura" said Ishizu. "I'm sorry I thought that Ryou never lied because of how he had acted but I never realized that It was you getting hurt." she said sorrowfully. "it's ok. I'm sorry for punching you in the face" i said with a smile. After about twenty minutes we got changed and dived on the sofa to warch the awated bleach movies. Marik fell asleep on my lap and I fell asleep shortly after.

Finally Im complete.

?

**sorry if this was shorter then normal guys but I was stook cause nobody has reviewed. ok well peace out and pleeeeeeeeeease review.**

**marcalines base guitar**


	11. Chapter 11 return of the dickhead

**Hey guys we're up to chapter 11 now and I got another review so yeeey. Also the relationship has started. I had a feeling it was really fast but that just makes things more interesting.**

**Recommendation time :D**

**Assumptions by Beansprout - ninja:**

**It was hilarious with the whole blowing thing. So in this one yami walks in on bakura and mariks aqward convasation.**

**I believe its called thiefshipping by ChaosRocket:**

**I laughed about the whole knife thing. In this fic Bakura tries explaning what thiefshipping is to Marik but mor physically.**

**The famous living dead by The manga witch:**

**I didn't expect Bakura to be a singer and also the yami plot twist was ingeneous. It's about Marik being friends with Ryou and having him trying to get him and Bakura to get with each other.**

**well I aplologize for leaving you with a brony last time but I will be glad to leave you with... Blaine fro gleeee. yeeeeey Blaine.**

**?**

chapter 11 - Return of the dick - head.

Mariks pov

I can't stop thinking about mine and Bakura's kiss. It felt better then anything else. He didn't pull away which means he must like me. we where snuggled up together on the couch watching the bleach movie when the doorbell rang. we answered it together. It was the pizza boy. We handed him the money and picked up the pizza. Bakura put the pizza on the ground and pinned me to the wall. I felt a sence of comfort in his arms. He began to kiss me again I didn't hold back. I wrapped my hands around his waist and pulled him closer. after five minutes we walked back in with the meat pizza and put it on the table. I sat on Bakura's lap and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms round meand pulled me closer. After ten minutes of silence he startedkissing me again leaving everyone in the room gasping. Ishizu's jaw was near her knees.

"marik, are you... gay?" she asked "It looks like it" I replied. I heared Bakura quietly laugh. "Okay then but don't do anything to stupid" she said. Odion looked at me happily where as mana and becky laughed so hard. They must be homaphobic. "problem ?" Bakura asked them. " No, it's just i've expected it for a while that Marik was gay," said Rebecca gasping for air. "yeah, it's good that you got a boyfriend Marik" said Mana. Then there was a loud banging on the door. "open the fucking door so I can kick Bakura's little head in" screamed atemu. I saw a sign of terror on Bakuras face. i shuck him to sap him out of it but he was shaking with fear. as his dad really that bad? Then the door slamed open and before I could do anything Bakura had been dragged out of the house by his hair. I had to do something before anything happened. Me, Ishizu,Mana,Rebecca and Odion all ran after him. Odion grabbed Atemu by his hood on his jacket and slammed him on the ground. I lifted Bakura over my shoulder and ran back to the house. It's a good thing mr wheeler is a policeman because he ran out of his house and handcuffed Atemu and sat him on the ground till back up got there. Then he got him in the car and drove them both to the domino jailhouse.

Joey,mr wheelers son who also happens to be one of my best friend, ran into my house to see Bakura in the state he was in. Ishizu had ben trying to snap him out of shock but it didn't work. Mr wheeler came back to our house with a paramedic to sort out Bakura out of it but she couldn't so she stuck him on a stretcher and lifted him into the ambulance.

"wait I need to come with him" I shouted. I dragged Ishizu into the ambulance with me as they drove us to the hospital. I gripped onto his hand as his face was still in terror.

don't be scared 'Kura.

?

**well thats all for today on the chapter**

**replying time**

**wolfarier: glad you like it and thanks for the idea. I'm thinking about whats going to happen in it and I have a pretty good idea as well but I don't want to spoil it.**

**thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12 freezing

**Hey peoples its me and im back for another chapter for yoooooooooooou. Got another review which im pleased about. Last chapter was quite good. I hope everyone else liked it as much as I did.**

**Recommendation time:**

**Today because i'm kind of stuck it's a one shot special**

**The heart of the Thief King by SiheartFluffy:**

**Revenge is like a blissful poison. It provides an excuse to hide from the reality that is the past colliding with the present...But will Bakura really be able to forget Marik?**

**Dark Replica by WhiteGamma:**

**When scientist Ryou Bakura's clone project goes wrong, another Bakura is created. However, the clone is anything but like the original. Not only is his personality the exact opposite but he also possesses inhuman powers. His only weakness - Malik.**

**Mazed and Confused by Rose from the Dark:**

**Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Mariku decide to take on a corn maze. What could go wrong? ... Need I say more? Deathshipping, Thiefshipping, and surprise...?**

**well thats all from me and now i leave you with jack the ripper... you know this proberbly wasn't the best idea but he nagged me for three hours.**

**?**

chapter 12 - freezing

bakuras pov

He came for me. The douche came for me at Mariks house. After being dragged down the street I can't remember anything. I felt a sharp pain then I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a hospital. Marik was sat next to me fast asleep. He looked cute as ever. God I just wish my dad never existed. He's not just a danger to me anymore he's a danger to Marik. I can't let him hurt him. I need to talk to Ishizu. I wanted to get up but I felt a strain on myself then I froze. Him. The docter from ten years ago. No anybody but him. Marik woke up to see me in my clothes. standing in front of him as the docter had a grin on his face.

"keep your scary fucking peado hands off my boyfriends" I said sternly. He tried me once he wont't try me again. "Bakura whats happening ?" asked Marik. "when Bakura was 9 I tried to rape him and I did I tried to do it just now but lover boy here just protected you" he laughed. "you Basterd" I shouted. I won't have it. He won't lay a hand on Marik. Just then Ishizu walked in to find me staring at the docter with a terrified Marik behind me.

"what happened ?" asked an angry Ishizu. " I don't know he just jumped out of bed and ran over to thet young man over there" said the man. "h..h...h...he tried ..r..r..r..raping me" stuttered Marik. I grbbed him and wrapped my arms around him. Ishizu ran to security and grabbed the pervy docter. I sat Marik down.

"marik it's ok, he's gone now" I reasured him. "he raped you" he muttered. I froze for a while. "he nearly did my mother stopped him before he could." I replied

_flashback_

_I was laid in a hospital bed because i'd just had my tonsils taken out. A man in a lab - coat and glasses. He walked closer and began to take his shirt off. at first I thought he was too hot but hen he wrenched my bed covers backwards. I hugged my knees as the man began to take his trousers off. He got closer and closer and closer tim my mother walked in on the naked man crawling towards shivering little me. Security pulled him back and put a cover round him. He wasn't locked up because they couldn't prove him to be a rapist and just let him go. _

_end of flashback_

Once again Marik stared at me with tears in his eyes. I began to feel faint and started to fall back slightly. Odion caught me and sat me in the chair beside the bed and after a hour or so we went home. I've always hated the hospital. It does fuck all to help anyone except keep them in 4 freezing cold walls all day. When me and Marik got home we explained what had happened at the hospital to Mana and Rebecca. Rebecca gripped my waist when I walked in. After a few hours I began to feel faint again. my vision went bleary and I collapsed onto Marik. I heard Ishizu say that it's from the get up we where in at the hospital. I felt somebody carry me upstairs. I felt somebodys arms round me and whisper that they'd love me and never leave me.

please don't get hurt Marik.

!

**well thats all from Marik and Bakura and I'm done stabbing Jack so now its...reply time yeeeey.**

**Roseofnoonvale: Im glad your enjoying it. It takes the piss to write and it's fun but it's worth it to see your little fangirly face .**

**Ulquiorra12345: I could't think of what else to call Bakuras dad so I clled him the dick-head and in this case he was coming back so it was the return of the dick-head.**

**well thats all guys but do be sure to review. marcalines bass guitar is out peace. **


	13. Chapter 13 whore

**Hello young chap is this another chapter. Why yes it is stocked full of action and romance and...erm...cake. First of all its recommendation time horrah and free herbal tea for all you british people out there.**

**recommendation time:**

**This Town Ain't Big Enough by **

**Set in a comic-verse where superheroes and villains coexist and the battle between good and evil bubbles in a not-so-peaceful city. Twist: It's not really about good and evil. **

**Meeting by M169 **

**Bakura can't explain his sudden attraction to Marik.**

**Boy Toy by HextheDaydreamer**

**Bakura has been saddled with yet another nickname and it hates it with a passion. Zorc isn't helping the situation.**

**well chaps thats all I can talk to you at the moment but I will come back in little while but now I leav you with my good chap stephan fry.**

chapter 13 - Whore

Mariks pov

I woke uo with my arms around Bakura's warm body. He was so peaceful and today was the wekend. I was planning on taking him and me to the fair in the park nearby. He'd told me that after his mother died he couldn't have anyfun so I thought that I'd take him and releave all of his stress for a few hours. It was eight in the morning and the fair started at ten so I woke up my sleeping beauty from his deep slumber.

"hey sweetie" I whispered. His eyes only just open. He lifted himself up, rubbed his eyes, and wrapped his arms round me. I put my hands on his back and felt his back. He was't wearing a shirt because he got to hot during his sleep and slipped his shirt off. His skin was soft like snow and warm like the sun. I pusshed him down and forced my lips on his. It felt so right with him. He started to lift my shirt off. his hands where soft on my back. soon he had forced his way into my mouth and our tonges where dancing wth each other. we eventually and I sat on his lap.

"sup Marik ?" asked Bakura. "theres a fair at the park near here today and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." I asked. "ok sure" he said " but youe cousin teas here so she needs to come." he replied.

Well thats great I want to spend time with my boyfriend and that stupid bitch needs to but in. She'll just end up flirting with him like she does every other guy I go out with. Last time me and my friend Jared went out to cinima and she spent all the time trying to flirt with him. I do still talk to him every now and again but since I moved schools I haven't been able to talk to him as much. I didn't know I had but I had eventually ended up puching a wall. My knuckles where bleeding. Bakura grabbed some bandages off of the floor and wrapped up my hand.

"why the hell did you punch the wall?" asked Bakura. "I don't know I just spazed out and hit the wall, literally" I replied. After he wrapped my hand we changed and ran downstairs and grabbed breakfast. Ishizu saw my hand and instantly ran towards me.

"what did you do this time?" she asked "I punched a wall" I replied. She just shook her head and chuckled "go careful next time Marik, the wall has a big bruise because of you now"she said. I tried not to laugh. Just then the door bell and I heared a slutty voice from behind the door. It was tea. I opened the door and slammed me into the wall it hurt me and I slipped to the floor. She marched into the kitchen and Bakura ran to me and lifted me up. I winced in pain.

"Marik are you ok?" said Bakura. he had a look of worry in his face. "yeah she does that every time she walks in" I said. He looked furious after I said that. He was about to storm in and slap her when I grabbed his arm. He turned round. I jumped into his chest. "please don't do anything. I hate her but I can't do anything or she'll just end up pissing me off about it later." I said. I depised Tea but she would do anything to break me.

We headed into the kitchen and tea was sat on the table in her skin tight dress which went up to the top of her thighs. Bakura stood and stared at her confused as to why she would want to wear.

"hey bitch whos your friend" she asked me. She looked at Bakura with a flirtious look in her eyes. Stupid bitch. "this is bakura, he's staying withus for a while"i said with a tone. I didn't mean to put a tone in my voice. "where giong to the fair today, do you want to come" i asked her. "i'll go anywhere if guys are going" she replied. I felt like punching her but refrained from it and ran up the stairs followed by Bakura. Why is she such a slut? Seriously can't she go three seconds without flirting with my friends. Bakura walked in as i was head-butting a wall.

"Marik you'll give yourself a headache" he said. "why is she such a whore?" I asked. "I don't kow why but we'll get through this" he said. He gripped my waist and forced his lips against mine. I felt happier every time Bakura kissed me. We headed downstairs, grabbed our coats and headed to the fair.

Tea spent the first ten minutes walking there flirting with Bakura. It made me sick how I cold put up with her but i'd promised not to fight anyone so there was nothing I could do. We got to the fair. My eyes widened at the selection of rides there where. We walked to a ride where you sat and span ina circle. Tea picked it knowing that I hated spinny rides. They always made me ill. We all got on and as it span faster and faster I clinged on to Bakura. We got off after that and tea tried to push me over but I gripped Bakuras arm. After that it was Bakura's turn to pick a ride and he picked the bumper cars. We all got in our own. it was fun but Tea spoiled it by trying to suck up to bakura. Finally it was my turn to pick a ride and I pickedthe ghost train. Tea was insultng me on how gay picking the scariest ride in the park was. I was going to punch her ut refrained from it. we all got on the ghost train and Tea made it a living hell by moaning the whole way around. It was tea's turn to pick a ride and she picked the biggest roller coster in the park. I was terrified to get on it but I did. It turned upside down twice and went extremly fast. I hung my head the whole time, Bakura didn't make a noise and Tea was cheering all the way. After it finished I jumped of of the ride faster then anything.

"aw look at the pussy jumping off of the ride, aww are you too scared." she mocked. I couldn't hold back any longer nd punched her square in the face. She fell to the ground. I gripped Bakura's hand. She got up, pushed me away from him and she forced her lips onto his. I watched in horror as she kissed him. He was trying despately to push off but she was too strong. After she was he too punched her square in the face giving her a black eye. I then dragged her across the floor and to the exit. I stomped on her a few times then pinned her to the wall in anger.

"you ever kiss my boyfriend again and I swear to god you won't have any lips left to kiss him with" i shouted at her. She caught a cab and dove home but me and 'Kura stayed. we went on a few rides. we went on the ghost train again and won a few prizes. I won at the hook-a-duck game and bakura won at the riffle game. After a while it started to get dark. so we made our way home.

"I'm sorry about earlier Marik, I did try to push away from her." he said apologeticly. "it's ok it's her fault. your not the only one thats happened to i've been out with loads of friends and she's kissed them all" I replied. Our walk home was entertaining as we watched los of people off there faces try to do simple tasks. Eventually we got home to see Tea. She slapped me across th face and punched me in my stomach. i fell to the floor clutching my stomach. Bakura was about to punch her but Odion stopped him and Ishizu stopped Tea. Mana and Rebecca helped me up.

"you fucking beat me up" screamed tea. I laughed at that but Ishizu glared. "why ?" she asked. I couldn't talk because my stomach hrt to much s Bakura answered for me. "she kissed me" he said. Everyone gasped and stard at tea. "well, Marik doesn't deserve so why can't I have him" she asked. Bakura looked liked he was about to murder. then i spoke. "go back to your brothel yu stupid hore." i said. She ran out ibto a cab and went back to her house. Odion let go of Bakura. He caught me just as I was about to pass out. he layed me on the couch. After a few hours rest I got up and went upstairs to check on 'Kura who was layed shirtless in bed reading a book. I took my shirt of and snuggled up to him. We fell asleep after watching part of the bleach movie.

The stupid whore better not return.

**?**

**well chaps thats it from chapter 13 but don't worry now lets reply to my chaps shall we.**

**Ulqiorra12345: ok I think Marik feels slightly better now your protecting him. Please don't stab me. thanks for reviewing.**

**Wolfarier: yes they have been through a lot but im gladd to see you have reviewed so much thank you.**

**well chaps thats all for today but dont forget to tune in tomorrow and dont for get to review or i'll have rage of the fangirl kind.**


	14. Chapter 14 band practise

**Hey guys sorry I haven't written in two days I've been warching yougioh the abridged series quite a lot and then I had stuff to do so i'm sorry. Please dont stab me. Any way I just wanted to let you know that the charecters in this part of the stories are NOT real. there mine and I made them up so don't be upset when you search them on google images and are disapointed.**

**Recommendation time:**

**The X Effect by Misused Muse**

**The whole thing interrupted a daily routine but here they were. Violet eyes bore into mahogany, and one phrase was murmured: "I want to date your little brother, and I demand your permission." Seems the wires got a bit crossed.**

**Painfully Imaginary by Artemis Nightray **

**Marik lost his sanity, but gained an imaginary friend.**

**Trapped by hectatechik reviews**

**Marik intends to take full advantage of the lean, silver-haired Bakura's capture, the man that speaks to his gentler side, his heart... and other aspects of his being. But Yami Bakura has no desire to let himself become Marik's mate.**

**right guys thats all from me for now but I leave you with a dancing turkey.**

**dont ask **

**P.S the teachers are real and mr chubbs isn't fat.**

chapter 14 - Band practise

Bakuras pov

I didn't expect anything decent to happen today at school seeing as though last week I escaped and called the teacher a whore to her face. We walked into the school and was stopped by the headteacher, Mr chubb.

"Bakura and Marik follow me to my office please" he said sternly. We followed him having our own convasation. Mostly we talked about how stupid lessons like R.E are and how most people in a church of england school are not even christian. When we arrived at the door of his office where chubbs told him to wait outside. I let go of his hand and walked into the dreaded room.

"I had a complaint from our deputy head mrs clark that you said somethings to her and then proseeded to run out of school with mr Ishtar. After hearing this I should exclude you from our acadamy but I have a win-win situation."he said. I was confused at first, what could he possibley want from me? " I've heared that you can play the bass guitar is ths true ?" asked the lankey teacher. "yes, I've been playing for two years but I haven't played for while because the teacher hates me" I told him. "okay then, Insted of removing you from the campus, I have arranged you to joina small band of students that will perform on july the second, you will join them." he said. "I will if Marik can come with me" i told him. "that can be arranged If you want." he said. "That's fine with me" I replied. " band practise is every night after school, be there or your kicked out of school" he said. I stood up from the leathery chair and walked outside the classroom. Marik wrapped his hands round my necked and pullde me into a kiss.

"well, what did he say?" he asked me. "he said I need to join this band, you can tag, I said I wouldn't do it if you wasn't aloud to come with me" I told him. He stared at me for a few seconds then smiled. "well, I always have liked music so I guess I can come with." he said. We kissed again then we walked down the corridor to regestration hand in hand. We arrived there. I froze nest to the door. I couldn't see Ryou again. I clenched my fists at the thought of seeing him.

"Kura, we don't have to sit on the same table with him, we can sit near joey and tristen if you like" he said. I loosened my hands and walked into the classroom. Everyone except Ryou stared at me and Marik. We sat at the table and started talking to Tristen and Joey. We talked about halo, methods of etting away with murder and some other stuff of which I can't remember. After regestration we had a cooking lesson. Marik was an amazing cook thanks to his sister. We cooked a cake and deorated it. I worked with Marik. We decorated it in the shape of a knife because Marik told me to choose the shape it was going to be in.

After cooking we went to a break. We met up with the gang. Marik was best friends with everyone but I kept my distence. I really didn't like people there to friendly. Thats when I saw him. My father walked ast the fence. He saw me and went into a rage. I just stared at him. Everybody was taring at me. I felt somebody grab my hand and drag me into the building. I heared Ryou laughing at me. His fat fuvking beautyful face would be mushed into the floor if it wasn't for Marik keeping me calm. We went to our next lesson which was geography. we had the usual covasation with yami and yugi. Then we went on to the balcony for a cigarette. We made out for a bit because nobody could see us. Then we went to maths. My maths calss was different to mariks because of our levels. It was really boring and most the time I felt like elbowig mr Barber in the face.

Then it was band practise. I met Marik outside of his classroom as usual then we walked to the third floor to meet the band. When we alked in I thought it would be a load of idiots arguing over a guitar but it wasn't. Everyone had there instruments and where tuning them. I was greeted by the lead singer.

"hey i'm lynx, the one on guitar is Adam and on drums is Milly." he said. "you must be Bakura and Marik. Do you play anything Marik?"he asked. "oh yeah I play violin, sorry I don't play guitar or anything." he said. "it's ok we'll find a use for that eventually" he said. After our plesentrys I grabbed the purple and balck stripy bass guitar and pulled the strap over my shoulder. I began tuning. After a while of tuning we got ready to play a song. Me and Marik sat on a table at the back and got ready to play. Lynx passed me some music. It was I anm the speechless by Flood of red. I practised it first then got ready to play with everyone else.

_I've never frozen so much standing still._

_I am the iceberg, the iceberg._

_I've never been so scared like this before._

_Scared as the crowd should be,_

_Scared now, scared on my feet._

_And I am times when whenever I say,_

_let it be times when,_

_I never mention,_

_I never called your name tonight,_

_Or your name at all._

_Can we guess what time this is?_

_This is the time, to throw it all._

_The world won't ever change, we feel it everyday._

_Cause' the world won't change for us._

_And I am times when whenever I say,_

_let it be times when,_

_I never mention,_

_I never called your name tonight,_

_Or your name at all._

_Can we guess what time this is?_

_This is the time, to throw it all._

_Covering the parts that feels so empty now._

_So empty now._

_Oh, I'll dream on._

_And I'll dream on._

_I am the speechless,_

_I am feeling restless._

_I am the speechless_

_and I'm feeling restless_

After playing the song I looked at marik who was staring at my playing the bass. "what?" I said. "I never realized you where that good" he said. After playing another couple of songs everyone else had left I decided to pack up my stuff. I put my bass back on the stand and shoved the music in my bag. I was about to leave but mack grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. I pushed our lips together. slowly Marik loosened his grip on the wall and I put my hands on his back. Suddenly Lynx and everyone else walked in. They stood in awe at me and marik. Milly was the first to speek.

"I knew he was gay,he spends all his time with him." she said with a smirk on her face. "erm, ok erm this is new but we'll get used to it" said lynx. "it's alright my sisters a lesbien so I guess we can deal with it." said adam. We explained how me and Marik had got together and what had happened since we got together on our way home.

"so your cousin tried it on with Bakura?" said Lynx to Marik. "yeah, I punched her in the face for it" he replied. We split up from the rest of them when we got to mariks front door. We dumped our bags at the bottem of the staircase and went into the kitchen. We saw ishizu and odion and explained what had happened.

"I'm ok with that, just don't get into trouble ok" she said. After dinner we ran upstairs into Mariks bedroom. When we walked in I pushed Marik onto the bed and puched my lips against his. It was like this for a few minutes till Marik spoke.

"Bakura, do you know adams sister?" he asked me. I shook my head. "his sister...is Mana." My eyes widened at this.

Mana was a lesbien.

**well thats all for todat guys but first it's reply time yeeeey.**

**Wolfarier: Thanks for the good review. I did that chapter because A) I really hat tea and I really want to punch her in the face and B) there needed to be some damatic tension.**

**Well guys i'll miss you but thanks for reading anyway. Au rivoir.**


End file.
